Coincidence as Fate
by weyyy
Summary: [Oneshoot of my ff 'Beauty of Matchmaking'-discontinue] Kebetulan adalah takdir yang membawa Jongin bertemu Kyungsoo. Ternyata dia. Dialah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya setelah mereka melakukan segalanya. Segala hal menyenangkan yang terlampau 'jauh'./KAISOO/GS!/Warning NC!


Jongin membuang napas kasar, sesekali menendang kerikil kecil dijalanan sunyi itu. Dia kesal begitu orang tuanya selesai bicara tadi, soal rencana yang sialnya sangat aneh, menjodohkan ia dengan putri dari teman mereka. Tentu saja Jongin menolak, sebagai pria dewasa dua puluh dua tahun dia juga berhak memilih, terutama wanita.

Salahkan ayahnya yang menuntut langsung menjadi Presdir menggantikan beliau sehabis lulus sekolah menengah atas. Bayangkan, saat itu Jongin awam sekali mengurus semua keperluan perusahaan. Tapi dia juga menghabiskan waktunya dengan kuliah dan bimbingan orang terpercaya dikantor hingga Jongin sudah cukup baik dalam bekerja.

Sekarang siapa yang mau disalahkan karna ia terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya untuk memiliki kekasih. Setelah orang tuanya bicara soal perjodohan aneh itu, Jongin melarikan diri dari rumah tanpa berpikir membawa ponsel dan mobil, jadilah dia _luntang-lantung_ hanya bermodal jaket dan dompet yang sialnya sebagian isi dari benda itu disimpan di lemari—Jongin bukan tipe pria yang suka membawa uang banyak omong-omong, meski ia memiliki banyak uang.

Menyadari dompet terselip disaku celana _jeans_ nya, Jongin menyeringai. Setidaknya isi dompet itu masih sanggup membiayai untuk pergi minum ke _club._ Jongin benar-benar merasa stres, ia butuh hiburan dan berpikir sepertinya mabuk berat boleh juga dilakukan. Kaki panjang Jongin melangkah mantap ke sudut kota dimana dia tahu dari Sehun, teman satu tim kantor, dia dengan semangat berjalan ke lokasi salah satu _club_ malam yang asik.

* * *

 **Coincidence as Fate**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo  
**

 **Oneshoot by winwey (adaptasi dari ff-ku 'Beauty Of Matchmaking')**

 **AU, Typo, OOC, GS, Rate M**

* * *

"Sialan."

Jongin menoleh pada wanita muda yang terus menggerutu sendiri ditempat duduk bar itu. Keberadaannya yang tepat disisi kiri Jongin membuat dia tak bisa fokus untuk 'mabuk'. Sepertinya Jongin salah memilih tempat duduk, karna baginya dekat dengan wanita mabuk ini amatlah mengganggu dan berisik, melebihi dentuman musik sang DJ yang mengalun menghentak.

"Kalau dia bertubuh gendut bagaimana? Kalau dia jelek bagaimana? Aku tak mau punya suami yang begitu, _eomma_! Berhenti mengatur kencan buta brengsek itu lagi. Aku ingin memilih lelaki sendiri."

Ingin mengabaikan tapi Jongin tetap beralih atensi, hanya menatap wanita itu kesal kemudian terkejut ketika si wanita balas mentapnya tiba-tiba. Jongin mendadak gugup lalu meneguk birnya sekali tenggak dan berharap wanita itu kembali fokus pada keluhan tentang lelaki.

"Aku ingin punya suami seperti dia."

Mata Jongin membesar ketika si wanita menyeringai sambil menatapnya lurus-lurus, tanpa sadar Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Iya. Kau." Wanita itu turun dari kursi, beringsut mendekati Jongin dengan sebelah tangan berani menyentuh, mengusap dada Jongin perlahan. "Aku ingin punya suami seperti kau." Bisiknya, mata bundar cantiknya telah sayu terbawa sensasi mabuk. "Kau tampan, tinggi, dadamu—"

"Berhenti." Jongin meraih tangan 'nakal' itu seraya mengamankan jarak. "Menjauh dariku." Jongin pikir wanita ini gila atau sudah mabuk berat, yang pasti ia mulai menilai kalau wanita itu mungkin 'pecinta seks' di _club_ ini. Dia memang cantik, sangat cantik malah. Tapi pakaian _glamour_ dan tingkah berani tadi membuat Jongin yakin tentang definisinya.

"Kenapa?" Si wanita malah melingkarkan tangan rampingnya ke leher Jongin. Sedikit memiringkan kepala lalu berkedip manis. "Apa kau tak suka kalau ada perempuan yang tertarik padamu?"

Jongin tersentak. Atensinya tak sengaja melirik belahan payudara putih itu dan tak sadar ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Aku..—" Suara Jongin tiba-tiba berat dan serak. Sial, untung saja dia _single._ Lelaki mana yang tak tergoda bila ada perempuan cantik yang terlihat ingin 'menyerahkan diri'. "Aku tak tahu kenapa aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu yang gila."

Si wanita terkekeh, pemandangan indah bagi Jongin. "Sesuatu yang gila? Semacam bercinta denganku maksudmu?" Ujarnya, suara manis itu berubah menggoda dimana jemari lentiknya kini tengah mengusapi tengkuk Jongin merayu. "Aku tak keberatan jika melakukannya denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Jongin tak yakin dia sadar atau tidak. Ia hanya meneguk segelas bir tadi, akal Jongin masih cukup sehat akan dirinya yang mulai panas karna gairah.

"Ya." Si wanita mengangguk _imut_. Dan pertahanan Jongin runtuh seketika. Selain mabuk, _one night stand_ boleh juga dilakukan.

.

.

.

"Jadi," Jongin bertanya setelah mengunci pintu kamar hotel. "Siapa namamu, sayang?" Dimana ia langsung menanggalkan dress hitam itu dan menyeringai ketika tubuh indah nan mulus terlihat nyata dimatanya. _Shit_ , cantik sekali.

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Ia kemudian melenguh ketika Jongin langsung mencumbu telinga dan lehernya. "Kau?" Bisik Kyungsoo bertanya, menahan desahan.

"Kim Jongin." Jongin takjub dalam hati ketika mencecap rasa dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia tak pernah sekalipun melakukan seks, dan ini yang pertama kali. Tapi dia cukup paham bagaimana cara melakukan _itu_ , Jongin sudah dewasa. Dia juga baru tahu kalau tubuh perempuan ternyata amatlah lezat. Terutama tubuh Kyungsoo, yang anehnya beraroma seperti bayi. Ya, aneh.

Kyungsoo memekik ketika tubuhnya melayang namun kasur yang empuk menyambut punggungnya kemudian. Jongin menindih dan mulutnya meraih bibir Kyungsoo ke dalam ciuman panas dan basah. Sial, ternyata Jongin hebat dalam berciuman. Kyungsoo yakin dia sudah menenggak beberapa gelas bir _,_ tapi otaknya masih cukup sadar meski itu tak sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo tahu ini salah, mungkin akal sehatnya telah hilang. Tapi begitu Jongin datang dan duduk bersama di bar tadi, entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin melepas beban dengan pemuda itu. Sekedar menghilangkan penat dengan cara bercinta memang gila, tapi.. pesetan, Kyungsoo tak peduli—asal itu dengan Jongin.

Jongin menegakkan tubuh untuk melepas pakaian dan celananya. Tapi begitu hendak melepas _underwear,_ tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin, membalik posisi dan duduk manis di antara paha pemuda itu. "Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Jongin menyeringai, berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar liar. "Lakukan yang terbaik." Katanya, berbinar sambil memerhatikan tubuh berlekuk Kyungsoo yang kini masih mengenakan bra merah dan celana dalam yang berwarna senada.

Kyungsoo berhasil menarik kain terakhir Jongin dan membuang ke sisi lain tempat tidur. Tangannya yang mungil meraih kejantanan dengan level sempurna milik Jongin, meraup dan menjilat di sepanjang benda tegang itu lalu tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar erangan berat dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo pertama kalinya melakukan _blowjob_ , berpikir dimanjakan lebih menyenangkan. Tapi ia cukup tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan dari sahabatnya—Minseok selalu menceritakan malam-malam indah bersama Jongdae sang suami.

Kalau teringat Minseok, kadang Kyungsoo merasa iri. Sahabatnya ini telah bertemu Jongdae sebagai jodohnya tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung mendapat calon suami yang sempurna, bahkan kencanpun masih diatur oleh sang ibu. Usia Kyungsoo sudah dua puluh dua tahun, meski begitu tetap saja ia malu.

Tapi sadar sedang bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi lupa segalanya. Segala semua rencana kencan buta mengerikan dari ibunya dan pikiran Kyungsoo mati seketika. Mulut wanita ini cukup mahir memanjakan milik Jongin sampai ia mendengar desah kepuasan bersamaan cairan menyembur ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Ia tak ragu menelan setengah dari itu tapi Jongin kembali meraih bibir Kyungsoo guna berbagi sari-sari kepuasannya sendiri. Jongin membalik posisi, menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo seraya mencumbu setiap tempat yang dapat ia raih. Kyungsoo dibuat mendesah pasrah.

Termasuk ketika merasa Jongin telah menelanjanginya kini dan sebuah tangan besar yang hangat meremas salah satu payudaranya, sedang yang lain tengah dimainkan hingga puncak dada Kyungsoo mengeras dalam mulut Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeliat ketika Jongin lalu memposisikan diri tepat pada kewanitaannya, tidak berpikir panjang untuk menyesap, menyelipkan lidah, menjilat disana dan Kyungsoo tak malu melenguh nikmat merapalkan nama pemuda itu. Jongin tersenyum diantara kegiatannya, cara Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya benar-benar manis.

Terus seperti itu hingga Kyungsoo mencapai puas. Tapi segera mengerang lagi ketika Jongin kembali bermain dengan dadanya, lalu ke leher, merambat menggoda diantara tulang selangkanya dan tangan Jongin yang mengelus perut rata Kyungsoo serta kembali melebarkan kedua paha lembut itu. Melakukan _foreplay._

"Kyungsoo, aku akan memulai."

Jongin tak dapat menampik kalau ia tak bisa menahan lebih lama, berbisik seraya mengecup dahi dan pipi merona Kyungsoo bergantian. Wanita itu mengangguk atas pertanyaan Jongin, menggigit bibir ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras merangsek dibawah sana. Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan. Ini sangat perih, meski Jongin sudah melakukan pemanasan tadi. Tapi tetap saja sakit—termasuk teringat akan dirinya yang masih gadis.

"Kyungsoo?!"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensi ke sisi lain ketika mendengar Jongin memekik kaget, tak percaya. Ia bisa merasakan pemuda itu mengumpat beberapa kali namun kejantanannya terus mendorong semakin dalam. Kyungsoo belum berani menatap rona kekesalan di wajah Jongin.

"Sial." Jongin mendengus kasar, "Kau perawan ternyata." Jemarinya mengusap setitik air di sudut mata Kyungsoo. Tak yakin kalau noda merah dalam penyatuan mereka menandakan arti bahwa ia sudah merenggut kegadisan Kyungsoo.

"Apa apaan? Kyungsoo, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Jongin meraih pelan dagu Kyungsoo untuk ia tatap, beralih mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan jemarinya saat mata mereka bertemu. "Kenapa kau membiarkanku?"

Kyungsoo terhanyut atas tatapan hangat Jongin. Pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya sebentar dimana ia kembali bertanya seperti tadi. "Aku hanya ingin, Jongin." Kyungsoo berinisiatif menenangkan Jongin dengan cara balas mencium singkat bibirnya, kemudian mengecup malu-malu dada bidang pemuda itu seraya tangan mengusapi perut padat berbentuk milik Jongin. "Aku menginginkan ini. Aku benar-benar ingin dan tak masalah dengan keperawananku."

"Kau mabuk berat, kurasa." Jongin mendesis.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tahu sedang melakukan apa dan bersama siapa."

Jongin yakin Kyungsoo sudah menenggak beberapa gelas bir. Mustahil tanpa alasan wanita itu sengaja membiarkan dirinya di renggut dengan mudah oleh pria dalam keadaan mabuk. Ingin bertanya mengapa namun nafsu telah berkobar parah. Jongin menunda untuk itu dan lebih memilih menggerakkan pinggul perlahan.

"Ungh.. Jonginh.." Kyungsoo beralih meremas lengan Jongin disisi tubuhnya, mendesah sebab rasa sakit perlahan terganti oleh nikmat.

Jongin ikut mengerang rendah sebab kejantanannya terselimuti kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang sempit. Meski rasa bersalah datang sebab dia nyaris menganggap Kyungsoo wanita jalang, padahal Kyungsoo baru saja memberi tahtanya pada Jongin secara cuma-cuma.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata begitu kecepatan Jongin bertambah, menegang ketika _spot_ nya telah bertemu dengan ujung milik Jongin. Pemuda itu menyeringai lalu berluang-ulang bergerak ditempat yang sama penuh semangat.

"Disini, sayang?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan. "Disitu, Jonginh.. ahh!"

Jongin semakin melesakan miliknya lebih kuat. Semakin penuh energi hingga ia merasakan dirinya berkedut siap pada pelepasan. Sambil menggoda ringan menyentuh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang lain, Jongin bisa merasakan wanita itu telah sampai pada puncaknya sementara ia masih bersemangat bergerak.

Kyungsoo tak menyesali keputusan ini, melepas apa yang menjadi kehormatannya sebagai gadis pada pria sebelum menikah adalah pengalaman baru yang menakjubkan. Meski pria itu baru ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tapi setidaknya sosok Jongin jauh dari tipe pria yang sering ia temui pada kencan buta tiap akhir pekan. Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati mengingat itu, pria-pria pilihan ibunya tentu saja berada di level rendah, berbeda dengan Jongin yang bagi Kyungsoo masuk dalam kategori terbaik.

Namun saat ini Kyungsoo tak ingin mengingat rencana sang ibu di akhir pekan nanti, meski sekarang masih kamis malam yang berarti malam jumat, tapi Kyungsoo sudah merasa stres soal itu. Dia sudah muak, dan memiliki pikiran gila untuk mabuk dan seks adalah pelariannya.

Termasuk dia yang tengah pada pelarian untuk melepas puas yang kedua kali. Kyungsoo takjub sebab Jongin terlalu hebat dalam hal ini. Setelah sampai puncak pemuda itu merubah posisi Kyungsoo agar menungging, kembali mendominasi hingga memulai ronde-ronde yang lain.

"Aku belum puas, sayang."

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjap pelan, kepalanya terasa sakit tapi mata bundar itu berganti memicing melihat sosok pemuda tengah duduk melamun dipinggir ranjang. Ah, tentu ia tidak melupakan malam hebatnya bersama seorang lelaki bermarga Kim. Rambut cokelatnya basah, hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ serta handuk kecil tersampir dibahunya yang telanjang, terlihat habis mandi.

"Eum, s-selamat pagi." Kyungsoo ragu mengatakan itu tapi Jongin dengan cepat menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Pagi. Kau merasa baik?"

Kyungsoo tak yakin namun perlakuan Jongin yang mendekat sambil mengusap kepalanya membuat ia terperangah. Mata bundar yang mengerjap bingung membuat Jongin tak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh. Kyungsoo tak tahu sejak kapan di meja nakas samping ranjang telah ada wadah berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Biar aku mengurusmu, Kyungsoo." Jongin meraih handuk itu dari sebelumnya diperas terlebih dulu. Perlahan menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Kyungsoo, membuka pahanya dan dengan lembut mengelap noda kering bekas kegiatan mereka semalam disekitar kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Jongin terus melakukannya meski ia berdebar sebab tubuh Kyungsoo sangat menggugah.

Wajah wanita itu merah padam. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan dia sangat malu ketika bibirnya berani melenguh karna masih terasa perih. "Jongin, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku telah mengambil kegadisanmu."

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin, membuat pergerakan itu terhenti. "Jangan merasa bersalah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia bangkit seraya menutupi dada dengan selimut. "Sekarang aku ingin mandi."

"Biar kubantu."

"Tidak perlu." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Perlahan melepas tangan Jongin yang merangkul pinggangnnya. "Aku bisa sendiri. Sungguh."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tatapan kekhawatiran Jongin sepanjang dia menyeret selimut memasuki kamar mandi hotel. Selama membersihkan diri, Kyungsoo merona parah atas sikap pemuda itu padanya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum, sepertinya Jongin bukanlah pria yang buruk.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, meksi dia juga menikmatinya semalam. Tapi setidaknya dia telah melakukan seks pertama dengan pria baik-baik. Kyungsoo kemudian menggeleng samar, menepis pikiran tentang Jongin dan mengingatkan diri untuk tidak terbawa suasana.

 _Ini hanya semalam, Kyungsoo._

Benar, Jongin memang pria baik. Terlihat ketika Kyungsoo telah selesai, Jongin menyambutnya dengan dua porsi _breakfast_ tersaji dimeja tamu fasilitas hotel. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengenakan pakaian lalu menyusul Jongin untuk sarapan. Pemuda itu sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya dan Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau Jongin berkali-kali terlihat lebih tampan dibanding melihatnya dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kau merasa baik?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menyesap susu cokelat hangat itu. " _Well,_ masih sedikit perih tapi—" Ia berhenti, beralih menatap tangannya yang tiba-tiba digenggam oleh Jongin.

"Maafkan aku."

"Sudah kubilang tak masalah." Jawab Kyungsoo, senyumnya membuat Jongin mendengus.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku melakukan itu?" Tangan Jongin berpindah mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sebentar, membuatnya merona lagi. "Kau mabuk. Aku hanya khawatir dipagi hari kau akan mengamuk dan menuntutku karna melakukan pemerkosaan."

Kyungsoo tertawa geli. "Tidak." Katanya, lalu membuang napas. "Aku hanya kesal pada ibuku karna mengatur kencan buta tiap minggu. Jadi, aku ingin melakukan ini untuk sekedar melupakan rencana sialan itu. Jangan khawatir."

Jongin tertegun. "Kau tak jauh beda denganku."

"Ibumu mengatur kencanmu juga?"

Jongin mendengus lalu menggeleng. "Bukan. Karna terlalu sibuk bekerja, aku dijodohkan." Dia tersenyum pahit. "Orang tuaku tidak memberi kesempatan untuk aku memilih sendiri. Padahal ada wanita cantik dihadapanku ." Katanya, seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan bibir berganti terangkat miring.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu seraya mendengus, "Jangan menggombal."

"Aku tak bohong." Jongin meraih _sandwitch_ nya, melahap sarapan dengan khidmat. "Kau memang cantik." Ia diam-diam tersenyum, enggan mengalihkan mata dari Kyungsoo yang menyantap sarapan sambil tertunduk. Tingkahnya persis seperti remaja sekolah menengah, membuat Jongin gemas.

Setelah selesai, mereka bersiap-siap meninggalkan kamar hotel. Jongin mengumpat, sekali lagi merasa sial mengingat dirinya yang tidak membawa ponsel dan mobil. Bahkan uangnya telah berkurang untuk membayar sarapan, _administrasi_ sewa kamar dan segelas bir. Letak c _lub_ memang berada didalam hotel omong-omong.

"Kyungsoo, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak bawa mobil." Kata Jongin.

"Aku bawa. Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Aku tidak pulang. Aku sedang melarikan diri."

"Aku juga."

Mereka kemudian tertawa, merasa antara lucu dan aneh dengan nasib hidup keduanya. Seolah mendapat pencerahan gila, Kyungsoo berujar semangat, "Bagaimana kalau kita kabur bersama-sama?"

Jongin terdiam, merasa prihatin sebab masalah Kyungsoo dan ibunya membuat wanita muda ini benar-benar nekat. Tapi tangan Jongin malah menengadah didepan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, "Berikan kunci mobilmu. Kita pergi."

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, ini memang ide gila tapi dia tetap merogoh tas tangannya lalu memberikan sebuah kunci pada Jongin. Dia kemudian mengamit lengan pemuda itu seraya memekik senang, "Ayo pergi!" Katanya bersemangat. Jongin hanya terkekeh.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan, mengobrol untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tertawa ketika tahu usia mereka ditingkat yang sama. Dan ternyata, Kyungsoo adalah tipe yang menyenangkan bagi pria yang mudah terserang penat macam Jongin. Lalu bagi Kyungsoo sendiri, Jongin bisa membuatnya nyaman.

Jongin memeriksa isi dompetnya ketika mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat, ia patut bersyukur sebab sisa uangnya masih bisa membeli dua porsi makan siang dan malam. Setidaknya untuk hari ini, dan mereka memilih pasrah untuk esok hari. Makan atau tidak, yang terpenting adalah lari dari aturan orang tua.

Sekarang sudah malam dihari jumat menjelang sabtu. Ponsel Kyungsoo telah mati kekurangan daya sejak kemarin. Wanita itu menggerutu karna semua kartu debit dan _walet_ di _block._ Terlebih dia hanya membawa sedikit lembaran _won._ Dan itu sudah habis untuk membayar bir yang semalam.

Kyungsoo memang menggantikan sang ibu mengurus usaha _Wedding Organizer_ nya yang cukup berkelas di Seoul _,_ tapi tidak untuk urusan keuangan pribadi. Ibu Kyungsoo tetap berkuasa penuh soal keuangan selama ia belum menikah. Sial.

Kyungsoo kesal sekali, kemungkinan ibunya marah besar sebab dia kabur karna tak lagi mau mengikuti kencan buta di akhir pekan. Tapi emosinya tiba-tiba sirna begitu Jongin mengajak mereka duduk di kap mobil _sport_ merah Kyungsoo sambil memandang taburan bintang dilangit.

"Besok bagaimana kita makan? Aku tidak punya uang lagi." Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu menekuk wajah.

Jongin menoleh, tersenyum maklum melihat rona sedih wanita disisinya. "Kalau besok aku tidak bisa makan, terpaksa aku akan memankanmu."

"Yak!" Kyungsoo mendelik, pipinya memerah, ia cemberut melihat Jongin tertawa puas. "Apa uangmu benar-benar habis? Sial sekali kau tidak membawa kartu debit."

"Maaf." Sesal Jongin. "Masih ada sedikit sebenarnya, tapi aku berencana untuk membeli bahan bakar mobilmu. Setelah itu habis."

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu kembali menatap pemandangan langit. Ia mengusap lengan sebentar, merasa sedikit menggigil sebab angin malam menerpa lengan dan kakinya yang sebagian terbuka, ia hanya memakai gaun yang kemarin.

"Kita masuk."

Kyungsoo terkesiap begitu sebuah jaket tersampir dibahunya, ia diam-diam tersenyum atas perlakuan Jongin. Pemuda itu mengajak Kyungsoo berpindah ke belakang agar bisa duduk bersama. Mobil sengaja terparkir disebuah taman dekat dengan toilet umum, jadi tidak perlu cemas jika membutuhkah toilet nanti.

"Kemari, biar aku memelukmu."

Kyungsoo tak menolak begitu Jongin beringsut membawa tubuh mereka lebih dekat, menyandarkan kepala wanita itu untuk bisa menghirup aroma dari dadanya. Jongin benar-benar tak dapat menyangka bisa bertemu Kyungsoo.

Ada semacam rasa untuk bertanggung jawab namun bingung bagaimana menguraikannya. Mungkin yang tepat bila ada pertanyaan soal perasaannya tentang Kyungsoo, Jongin tak segan menjawab bahwa dia tertarik pada wanita itu. Bukan soal Jongin yang bersalah karna mengambil kegadisan Kyungsoo, tapi ia benar-benar menyukai apa adanya dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Jongin."

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir ragu untuk bertanya, tapi jujur tak ada niat lain selain hanya ingin tahu. "Ng.. yang semalam, sudah keberapa kali?"

Jongin tertawa pelan, karna gemas sebelah tangannya hanya mengusap rambut halus Kyungsoo yang panjang dengan gelombang manis diujung. "Keberapa kali katamu? Bahkan kau yang membuatku tidak perjaka lagi."

Tiba-tiba pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah, ternyata mereka sama-sama melakukan yang pertama. Cukup sampai disitu percakapan mereka malam ini. Lalu tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat Minseok dan memiliki suatu rencana esok hari sebelum keduanya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

"Jongin, kau punya _personal skill?"_ Kyungsoo bertanya begitu beberapa menit yang lalu mereka terbagun dan kini sudah berpindah ke depan, dimana Jongin duduk di kursi pengemudi sementara Kyungsoo berada disampingnya.

"Aku bergabung di klub _dance_ saat sekolah menengah atas."

"Bagus." Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. "Aku bisa menyanyi dan bermain _keyboard_. Sekarang, jalankan mobilnya. Akan kutunjukkan dimana tempat agar kita bisa makan."

"Ng, oke." Jongin tak ingin bicara lebih banyak. Ia menurut begitu Kyungsoo mengarahkannya untuk berbelok ke pusat ramai _Myeongdong_ dari sebelumnya mereka sempat mampir untuk membeli bahan bakar.

"JM's cafe'?" Jongin menatap bangunan klasik _ala_ cafe' dihadapannya begitu mereka sampai.

"Ini cafe' milik sahabatku, Jongdae dan Minseok." Kyungsoo melepas s _eatbelt. "_ Ayo."

Sesaat keduanya masuk, Minseok yang tadinya berkutat dibagian kasir terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. "Kyungsoo?" Katanya kaget, lalu wanita cantik itu memerintah salah satu karyawannya untuk mengurus _administrasi_ pelanggan. "Haaa.. aku merindukanmu, tahu. Hm, kau sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, Kyung."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Jangan berlebihan, Minseok. Aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuan."

"Tunggu." Minseok menyadari seorang lelaki dibelakang Kyungsoo yang hanya diam menatap mereka. "Kau membawa siapa? Apa dia pacarmu?"

"A-ah.. bukan. D-dia itu—"

"Aku Kim Jongin." Jongin tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan lalu Minseok menjabatnya dengan ramah. "Pacar Kyungsoo."

Minseok tersenyum lebar seketika. "Oh.. akhirnya kau lelaki yang Kyungsoo pilih. Kau tahu, selama ini pria yang ibu Kyungsoo datangkan untuk kencan buta tidak ada yang setampan kau, Jongin- _ssi._ "

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu sementara Jongin tertawa ringan. "Aku bukan salah satu pria yang ikut program kencan buta ibunya Kyungsoo."

"Eoh?" Minseok mengerjap bingung. "Lalu bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

"Aku bertemu Kyungsoo di—"

"Cukup." Kyungsoo sudah merah padam, tak menyangka Jongin akan mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Ia menarik napas, memilih untuk menyerah sebelum Jongin kembali angkat bicara, "Tidak perlu membahasnya. Intinya Jongin pacarku, Minseok-ah."

Minseok terkekeh, merasa bahagia sebab Kyungsoo kini bertemu pria yang terlihat serasi dengannya. Tak seperti pilihan ibu Kyungsoo yang jauh dari tipe lelaki impian wanita itu. "Nah, sekarang katakan kau perlu bantuan apa?"

Kyungsoo kembali menarik napas. "Ngg.. apa aku boleh menghibur pengunjung cafe' disini? Aku akan menyanyi dan bermain piano mengiringi tarian Jongin."

"Menari disini?" Jongin menyela kaget.

Tapi Kyungsoo segera menggerakkan tangan agar Jongin diam. "Minseok, kumohon. Aku hanya butuh dua porsi makan untuk beberapa hari."

Minseok tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas. "Oh.. lihatlah pemimpin Do Wedding Konsep's sedang meminta makan padaku." Ujarnya seraya mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk disalah satu meja yang kosong. "Ceritakan masalahmu, Kyung. Kau seperti orang yang kabur dari rumah saja."

"Itu benar. Aku dan Jongin sama-sama melarikan diri jadi kami butuh makan." Jelas Kyungsoo enggan berbasa-basi.

Mata Minseok tiba-tiba membesar. "Kenapa bisa? Pantas saja kemarin sore ibumu menghubungi Jongdae, tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya karna sedang mandi. Jongdae sempat balas menghubungi ibumu, tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Minseok sudahlah," Kyungsoo mendengus melihat kekhawatiran Minseok yang berlebih. "Jangan beritahu siapapun, termasuk ibuku. Aku akan pulang nanti, tapi tidak sekarang. Kumohon Minseok, biarkan aku menyanyi disini. Ya?"

Minseok menghela napas, merasa tak tenang dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Kalau ingin makan datang saja kemari."

"Tidak. Aku tetap akan bekerja." Kyungsoo bersikeras menolak. Dan Minseok tak bisa berbuat apapun. Bagaimanapun juga dia amat menyayangi sahabat sejak jaman sekolah itu. Minseok akan mendukung Kyungsoo meski dia belum mengerti masalah apa yang menimpa sehabatnya ini.

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, Minseokie." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Sebelumnya dimana kamar mandi?"

Minseok terkekeh. "Oke. Oh ya, aku juga akan memberimu uang yang cukup untuk membeli dua setel baju bagi orang yang melarikan diri seperti kalian." Katanya geli, kemudian pamit untuk meminta kepada beberapa karyawan mempersiapkan sebuah podium sederhana khas cafe' disudut ruangan yang nantinya digunakan.

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dan bergumam terima kasih lagi, Minseok memang mengerti dirinya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang terdiam pasrah. "Jongin, aku akan menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari grup idolaku. Kau harus menari sesuai melodinya."

"Yak, setidaknya beritahu aku lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan nanti." Bibir Jongin mencebik lucu, caranya merajuk sesaat membuat Kyungsoo gemas.

"Baby Don't Cry dari EXO. Kau tahu lagu itu 'kan?"

Jongin berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Kurasa aku tahu."

Kemudian Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin ke bagian belakang cafe', dimana ada kamar mandi dan ruang ganti dekat dapur. "Nah, kalau begitu aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus menari seperti Kai EXO nantinya."

"Enak saja! Memangnya dia siapa aku harus mengikuti gayanya segala?"

"Dia _bias_ ku!"

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?!"

Kyungsoo menoleh kaget pada seorang wanita yang menepuk pundaknya seusai memberi tampilan memukau pada para pengunjung (terutama tarian menawan nan seksi dari Jongin). "L-Luhan? Kenapa kau—"

"Ternyata kau disini. Ibumu menangis dan Chanyeol mencarimu kemana-mana. Kasihan _oppa_ mu, Kyung. Kau tahu 'kan Baekhyun sedang hamil dan suaminya harus mencari adik perempuan yang nakal seperti kau. Dimana Minseok? Kenapa dia tidak meneleponku kalau kau disini."

Kyungsoo meringis malu sebab pengunjung cafe' mengalihkan atensi ke arah mereka, Jongin hanya bisa diam dibelakang Kyunsoo lalu mereka semua memilih duduk disalah satu meja. Kyungsoo berusaha membuat Luhan tenang tapi sahabatnya ini terlampau cerewet.

"Bicara pelan-pelan, Lu."

"Pelan-pelan katamu? Kyung, apa kau tidak memikirkan ibumu yang—"

"Sayang, mana _bubble tea_ ku—eoh?" Pemuda tinggi berpakaian khas kantor tiba-tiba datang ke arah mereka, ia beringsut duduk disisi Luhan. Matanya yang setajam elang menampakkan keterkejutan disana ketika mendapati Jongin. "Presdir Kim?" Ujarnya menatap Jongin kaget. "Yak, kau tak masuk kantor dan malah berada disini. Ada apa denganmu, Jongin?"

Jongin tak kalah terkejut, tapi ia mampu mengontrol ekspresi. Pemuda itu mendengus, tak menyangka bisa bertemu Sehun, dalam keadaannya yang susah. Karna tak mau ketahuan sedang melarikan diri, Jongin berpikir untuk segera menghilang dari hadapan Sehun.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Jongin pendek. Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka heran.

Lalu Jongin segera berdiri, meraih beberapa kantung makanan dari Minseok yang sudah disiapkan dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk segera pergi. Meski memang tak sopan, namun Jongin telah melajukan mobil dan kembali ke taman bermain.

"Sehun itu temanmu, ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah mereka tiba. Keduanya langsung menyantap makanan. Kyungsoo tak peduli Luhan pasti sedang mengamuk karna khawatir sebab dia pergi begitu saja.

Jongin hanya mengangguk, terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya karna memang dia sangat lapar.

"Apa dia.. ngg.. tebar pesona kalau dikantor?"

Jongin menggeleng masih sambil mengunyah. "Dia sangat _cuek_ , sebenarnya."

"Baguslah. Aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia berani menyakiti Luhan."

"Eoh? Temanmu tadi pacar Sehun?"

"Hm, mereka sudah lama berhubungan. Kenapa kau baru tahu? Sehun 'kan temanmu."

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Sehun tak pernah bercerita soal itu. Yang kutahu, pacarnya asal china."

"Ya, itu benar." Kyungsoo meraih botol air mineral dan meneguknya hingga setengah. "Miris sekali, bukan? Diantara teman-temanku, hanya aku yang masih sendiri."

Jongin nyaris saja menyemburkan makanan dalam mulutnya mendengar itu. Sekali lagi mengiyakan fakta kalau nasib mereka memang sama.

Kemudian Kyungsoo merogoh kantung makanan yang lain lalu berseru, "Ada _waffle."_ Ujarnya, "Kau mau? Oh, apa ini?" Kyungsoo terheran menatap secarik kertas berwarna merah muda yang menempel pada kemasan khas JM's cafe'.

Tanpa menjawab Jongin sudah sibuk menyantap _waffle_ yang tadinya berada ditangan Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar wanita itu sedang merona seraya tersenyum sendiri sebab membaca tulisan dalam note kecil itu.

 _Ini bonus. Karna kalian cafe'ku tambah ramai. Terima kasih ya.  
Maaf aku pulang duluan tadi, aku tak enak badan karna kehamilanku.  
Kyungsoo, kau pasti kaget mendengarnya. Maaf belum sempat cerita karna ini masih awal._

 _Kau tahu, melihat Jongin menari tadi membuatku bernostalgia.  
Saat sekolah dulu kita sering 'fangirling' kalau melihat EXO.  
Dan kau berteriak keras kalau melihat Kai. Kkk..  
Satu lagi, kalian serasi sekali. Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk pulang ke rumah!_

 _Mantan pacar Chen EXO~_

Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati, Minseok ini ada-ada saja.

.

.

Minggu pagi itu Kyungsoo terbangun, tersenyum tipis ketika sadar dia dalam pelukan Jongin. Bahkan mereka tak ragu untuk berbagi kehangatan. Dengan modal jaket milik Jongin sebagai selimut, dan pelukan hangat keduanya membuat mereka tidak terlalu terbebani meski sebenarnya pegal karna tidur dengan posisi duduk.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napas Jongin menerpa puncak kepalanya, terasa berat dan tenang. Jongin masih tertidur. Telapak Kyungsoo yang berada diatas dada Jongin mulai mengusap perlahan disana, sambil berpikir semua yang terjadi diantara mereka benar-benar tak bisa dibayangkan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, kenapa harus bertemu Jongin dengan dilatar belakangi kesalahan. Kenapa Jongin bukan salah satu dari pria yang ikut dalam kencan buta ibunya saja. Dan kenapa jantung Kyungsoo berdebar, lalu pipinya selalu memerah parah tiap Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang manis.

Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika Jongin melenguh dan terbangun. Pemuda itu mengecup kepala Kyungsoo kemudian menggumam selamat pagi. "Tidurmu nyenyak?" Jongin bertanya saat sadar Kyungsoo ternyata sudah terbangun.

"Hm." Kyungsoo memberi senyumnya. Merona lagi sebab mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Ayo sarapan dulu, lalu kita pergi."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, meraih kantung makanan JM's cafe' yang berisi roti isi cokelat disampingnya. Mereka makan tanpa bicara apapun, selesai itu Jongin segera melajukan mobil membawa keduanya pergi entah kemana.

Dia menurut untuk menepi, Kyungsoo mengajaknya beribadah ketika menemukan gereja. Mobil Kyungsoo terparkir bersama para mobil jema'at lain yang berjejer. Jongin terlihat ragu namun dia tetap mengikuti Kyungsoo dan duduk dengan tenang pada barisan tengah. Pemuda itu jarang beribadah jadi dia sedikit canggung.

Ketika kebaktian berlangsung usai, pendeta sedikit bercerita tentang peran Ibu dan Ayah. Kyungsoo terus menunduk saat pendeta berganti membahas soal ibu. Lalu tangan Jongin perlahan bergerak menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkannya. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sedang menangis.

Tangisnya bahkan semakin parah ketika sudah berada dalam mobil untuk melanjutkan pergi 'tak jelas' mereka. Jongin kembali menepikan mobil, menatap Kyungsoo prihatin yang terus menundukkan wajah dengan isak tangis yang keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo perlahan mengangkat kepala, menunjukkan wajah basahnya yang membuat Jongin meringis pelan. "Aku ingin pulang."

Jongin terkesiap mendengar itu, ia tak langsung menjawab. Memilih menghela napas lalu dengan ragu bibirnya tersenyum tipis kemudian. "Jangan menangis dan tunjukkan jalannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sepanjang Jongin membawa mereka ke rumah, ia sesekali mengusap sudut matanya yang belum mau berhenti menangis. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Kyungsoo menyayangi ibunya. Dia tak tega pergi meninggalkan beliau terlalu lama terlebih ucapan pendeta tadi menggetarkan hati Kyungsoo.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk sampai didepan pagar rumah Kyungsoo yang menjulang tinggi. Mesin mobil telah mati namun keduanya hanya terdiam tanpa bicara apapun. Jongin terlihat berpikir untuk mengucapkan sepatah kalimat sementara Kyungsoo menarik napas berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian.

Jongin menoleh. "Untuk?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Kyungsoo, menatap kosong kedepan, sambil bersiap untuk bicara sesuatu yang sejak tadi berputar dalam pikirannya. "Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu saling mengenal."

"Apa?" Jongin kaget, tapi pandai mengatur ekspresi. "Kau tak salah bicara 'kan?"

Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin, ia menggeleng. "Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu. Semua yang kita lakukan... anggap saja tidak terjadi."

Jongin mulai cemas, menatap Kyungsoo khawatir. "Kyungsoo, bahkan kita pernah—"

"Lupakan itu." Sela Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. "Sudah kubilang anggap saja tidak terjadi."

Jongin mendengus, tak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya, sangat tidak rela sebab hatinya sudah terisi oleh wanita itu. Andai saja Jongin bisa mengatakan kalau dia telah jatuh cinta, akankah Kyungsoo percaya padanya yang bahkan mereka baru mengenal selama tiga hari. Tapi sekali lagi, Jongin akui dia sudah menyukai Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jongin tak bisa membayangkan bila ada wanita yang melepas kehormatannya begitu saja tanpa menuntut suatu hubungan khusus. Jongin tentu saja tidak bisa melupakan hal itu. Bukannya dia kembali merasa bersalah, hanya saja Jongin benci dengan keputusan Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Kyungsoo bergumam, menundukkan wajahnya lagi. "Sangat yakin."

"Kyungsoo." Jongin mendekatkan diri, meraih dagu Kyungsoo untuk ia tatap. "Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Aku serius."

Jongin tidak langsung menanggapi, matanya mencari berbagai emosi pada mata bundar penuh siratan luka itu. Ia tahu Kyungsoo bimbang, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa wanita ini bersikeras dengan semua apa yang dikatakannya. Hanya saja Jongin tak suka dengan kebersamaan mereka yang tak bermakna seperti ini.

"Baiklah." Tapi pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Jongin sempat ragu tapi tetap semakin mendekatkan diri, perlahan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang tanpa ada penolakan. Bahkan Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya, ciuman Jongin teramat lembut hingga rasanya air mata ingin menetes.

Perlahan Jongin melepas tautan mereka, jemarinya mengusapi jejak basah pada pipi Kyungsoo. "Semoga kau mendapat hidup yang lebih baik." Debar sakit menerpa dada Jongin ketika dia mengatakan itu. Jongin merasa pengecut karna tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Dia melakukannya karna tak ingin Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Jadi dia beringsut menjauh dan membuka pintu mobil. Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang terlihat kosong dan pahit diwajahnya yang tampan. "Selamat tinggal."

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menyeberang, ia tahu Kyungsoo terus memperhatikannya hingga hilang terbawa oleh kendaraan taksi. Kyungsoo lalu berpindah ke kursi pengemudi kemudian masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Ia mematikan mesin mobil, melamun sebentar sebelum menumpu kedua tangan dan kening pada stir, menangis keras disana.

"Jongin." Lirihnya pilu. "Aku merasa bodoh karna mungkin aku menyukaimu." Kyungsoo terisak parah lagi.

Dia meminta mereka agar tak saling mengenal karna tak ingin Jongin merasa bersalah sebab pemuda itu telah mengambil kehormatannya. Kyungsoo melakukan itu karna tak mau Jongin terus terbayang-bayang oleh rasa tak enak hati.

Kyungsoo menganggap semua apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya hanya karna pemuda itu merasa bersalah. Tapi dia tak tahu bahwa Jongin mulai jatuh cinta tanpa teringat kalau mereka pernah bercinta.

Pertemuan mereka memang sebuah kebetulan, kesalahan, dan kebimbangan—yang menjerat pada hati. Karna itu Kyungsoo ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Agak menyesal sebab dia yang memulai untuk kabur bersama-sama. Tapi biarlah takdir yang akan membawa hidup mereka masing-masing.

Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Dia nyaris menangis lagi begitu sang ibu langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat sesaat dia masuk ke rumah. Betapa menderitanya Nyonya Do selama ia tak ada. Bahkan Kyungsoo mendengar kalau beliau hampir melapor polisi jika saja hari ini Kyungsoo tak kunjung pulang.

"Maafkan _eomma,_ Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengagguk pelan dibahu sang ibu. Untung saja Nyonya Do tidak terlalu marah.

" _Eomma_ janji tak akan membuat kencan buta lagi yang agar kau tidak kabur dari rumah."

Saat ini baru saja Kyungsoo ingin bernapas lega, namun sesaat kemudian tubuhnya menegang kala ibunya kembali bicara. "Tapi, untuk terakhir kalinya _eomma_ akan mengenalkanmu dengan pria sore nanti."

" _Eomma—"_

"Kyung," Nyonya Do menatap Kyungsoo dalam. "Ini bukan kencan, hanya.. yah.. siapa tahu kau setuju menikah dengan lelaki yang ini. Orang tuanya juga ikut datang."

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi, kembali kesal dengan sikap Nyonya Do. "Aku baru saja pulang dan kau sudah ingin mengenalkanku dengan pria? Tega sekali." Ia mulai melangkah menaiki undakan tangga hendak ke kamar. "Aku tidak mau, _eomma._ Biarkan aku mendapatkan kekasih sendiri, dan membawanya padamu untuk meminta restu."

"Tapi kapan?"

Kyungsoo berhenti, menarik napas sebelum berbalik ke arah ibunya. "Kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan pria itu."

"Berhenti main-main, Kyung. Sore nanti tampilah secantik mungkin karna mereka akan datang."

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya begitu sang ibu pergi tanpa ingin mendengar protes. Ini sama saja Nyonya Do mengatur kencan buta lagi. Dia bergidik mengingat berbagai jenis pria pilihan sang ibu yang jauh dari tipenya. Asal tahu saja, pilihan Nyonya Do benar-benar buruk. Pilihan Nyonya Do tak ada yang mendekati, karna itu Kyungsoo muak. Sial. Bahkan Kyungsoo baru saja tiba dirumah lalu sore ini ia harus bertemu pria pilihan Nyonya Do. Ibunya pasti sudah gila.

Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo selalu tidak bisa membantah apapun. Orang tuanya bercerai sejak ia kecil, jadi Kyungsoo selalu patuh agar sang ibu tetap bahagia. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua dirumah sementara Chanyeol sudah menikah.

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kaki memasuki kamar. Tak mungkin dia berpikir untuk kabur lagi, bukan? Meski enggan melakukannya tapi dia sudah rapi pada sore kemudian. Termasuk duduk dengan malas diruang tamu dengan ibunya saat ini.

Bel rumah mereka akhirnya berbunyi. Nyonya Do buru-buru ke arah pintu utama dan menyapa ramah sepasang suami istri yang terlihat sebaya usianya. Ketika mereka semua duduk di kursi ruang tamu, Kyungsoo berusaha menampilkan _best image_ nya agar memberi kesan yang baik, meski ia sebenarnya muak.

"Putrimu cantik sekali."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pujian itu, senyuman palsu yang biasa ia keluarkan setiap melakukan kencan buta.

Nyonya Do bergumam terima kasih. "Dimana putra kalian? Putriku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mendelik Nyonya Do sebal. Kyungsoo sangat menolak pertemuan ini, kenapa ibunya bisa bicara seperti itu. "Bukankah _eomma_ yang memaksaku untuk—"

Nyonya Do tertawa hambar. "Sudah, sudah." Ia terkekeh. "Jaga sikapmu, Kyung." Bisiknya tajam. Kyungsoo hanya memutar mata malas.

Sepasang suami istri dihadapannya ikut terkekeh karna gemas melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. "Putraku mungkin sebentar lagi datang. Dia baru saja pulang ke rumah dan memilih membawa mobil sendiri." Sang pria baya menjawab.

Nyonya Do mengangguk maklum. "Putra kalian orang sibuk rupanya. Aku benar-benar tak sabar ingin—"

"Maaf."

Semua mata kemudian tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang, ia masih berdiri diambang pintu keluarga Do yang terbuka lebar.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Sosoknya yang tegap berjalan menghampiri lalu membungkuk dalam pada Nyonya Do.

"Nah, ini putraku."

Kyungsoo ikut beralih atensi. Matanya membesar, paru-paru terasa bernapas lega seiring jantung wanita itu yang tiba-tiba berdebar cepat. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Kyungsoo seketika tersenyum melihat 'calonnya'.

"Jongin?" Lirihnya, antara terkejut, tak percaya, dan bahagia.

Lelaki muda itu, Kim Jongin. Mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo seraya mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Ia menjabat tangan Jongin. "Do Kyungsoo."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, nona Do."

Bahkan Kyungsoo belum dapat percaya kalau lelaki yang tengah mencium punggung tangannya itu adalah Jongin. Orang tua mereka tersenyum memperhatikan keduanya. Sejenak Jongin mendekatkan diri ke arah Kyungsoo ketika para orang tua kemudian sibuk membahas topik lain.

"Jujur saja aku kaget. Ternyata perempuan itu kau." Jongin mendengus tapi bibirnya tetap tersenyum. "Kalau tahu begini, kita tak perlu repot-repot kabur, bukan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Tapi kenapa tadi kita harus bekenalan segala?"

Jongin terkekeh. "Bukankah siang tadi kau yang bilang anggap saja kita tak saling kenal?" Ia menyentuh sebelah tangan Kyungsoo diatas meja dan mengelus jemarinya, kemudian berbisik, "Sepertinya.. kita akan melakukan _one night stand_ lagi, bahkan lebih dari itu. Kita akan bercinta. Bercinta yang sesungguhnya."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merona. Bibirnya hanya tersenyum malu.

Lalu orang tua mereka berujar. "Jadi, apa kalian setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"

Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sempat beradu pandang, mengangguk bersama kemudian menjawab kompak. "Tentu."

 **FIN**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dan diadaptasi dari ff-ku sendiri /kekeke/ XD  
Cek di bio dengan judul Beauty of Matchmaking, hanya saja Coincidence as Fate dibuat sedikit beda. Yang udah baca sebelumnya wey minta maaf banget karna ff Beauty Of Match di discontinue, semoga feelnya dapet di oneshoot ini ya. Terimakasih banyak yang udah baca, nge'fav/follw, and review /kiss/

Harusnya aku update abis hari raya tapi ya gitu, pertama file hilang (sumpah kesel) dan maafkan kesibukanku yang nggak kasih kesempatan buat nulis alias sementara ini aku hiatus /hiks/  
Ff itu sebentar lagi akan aku hapus. Tapi kalau ada waktu aku bakal nulis ulang (sampe end), bakal ada perbaruan, judul baru juga, setelahnya aku publis lagi. Tapi aku nggak janji ya, jujur aku menyesal T_T

Aku harap nggak ada yang kecewa. Dan dengan oneshoot ini sebagai gantinya karna wey nggak bakal lanjutin ff Beauty of Matchmaking. Mianhae.. terutama kamu Ella, aku persembahin ff itu buat kamu soalnya, dan Xein juga. Semua pembaca ff-ku, aku minta maaf. Maaf banget udah ngecewain kalian yang udah suka, yang dukung aku, kasih semangat dan support-support lain :')

And I hope u like this oneshoot guys. Terimakasih banyak. Review? ^^

wey~


End file.
